El dia despues de ayer
by Kimineko the best wild cat
Summary: Bueno, que carajo... ¿SABEN? SI, ME GUSTA DRACO MALFOY, Y NO ME AVERGUENZO DE ELLO. CAPITULO FINAL.¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!
1. A la mañana siguiente

N/A: hola a todos, -. Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic… técnicamente, en realidad, ya tenia uno, pero, por una serie de eventos desafortunados, mi cuenta fue eliminada. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, con esta historia, tratando de hacer algo distinto a lo que siempre hemos leído de fanfics DM/HP. Les advierto, es slash, así que homo fóbicos…shuu, shuu. Disculpen si esta muy malo, pero es que estaba en un bloqueo mental del mas "·$. Por cierto, antes de comenzar, me gustaría dar las gracias a mi amiga **Pronguies**, otra gran seguidora de HP, gran escritora, y sobre todo, una persona súper bakana ...¡LOVE YA GIRLLL! -. Gracias por ayudarme con el fanfic. Ahora si, espero que les guste, así que ENJOY!

Antes de empezar, los pensamientos van en comillas, para que no se confundan.

Disclaimer: Bueno, acérquense a la ventana y díganme… ¿Ven vacas volando por el cielo¿Ven a algún idiota sin vida social bajándose los pantalones en plena calle? .Ahora¿yo poseo HP? .Gente, NO, es la respuesta a todas estas preguntas.

"EL DIA DESPUES DE AYER"

CAPITULO 1

La mañana del 12 de junio trajo consigo un brillante sol y el canto de miles de pajarillos, anunciando el nuevo día. La belleza de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto de un chico con alborotado cabello negro…pero, al parecer, a este muchacho no le intereso, ni la luminosidad que bañaba su habitación, ni las dulce melodía de las aves, ya que aun se encontraba dormido, babeando su almohada, totalmente desnudo (N/A: Ahh…imagínense niñas…babas) y tirado de cualquier forma encima de su cama. Cuando sintió la luz tocar su rostro, se despertó, sintiendo al momento un dolor bastante agudo, equivalente al que hubiera sentido si le hubieran pegado una patada en el culo. Abrió los ojos, y casi inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar; la luz lastimaba sus ojos. Maldiciendo al alcohol y jurando que nunca mas volvería a tomar, alargo su brazo para alcanzar las gafas que se encontraban encima de su mesita de noche.

Pero en vez de coger sus gafas, encontró su mano apoyada sobre algo que se sentía, según su parecer, como una bolsa de carne bastante tersa.

- ¿Una bolsa de carne?...mierda¡Me jodi a una bolsa de carne! – pensó el, mirando su cuerpo y notando que no tenia nada puesto encima.

Maldijo a Ron, y pensando en miles de formas de cómo torturarlo por lo de la bolsa, siguió deslizando su mano sobre ella…

- Mierda…la bolsa tiene pelo…entonces…

Exacto, entonces no se había jodido a ninguna bolsa de carne. Cerrando los ojos por el dolor de cabeza, trato de recordar lo poco que la resaca le permitía

…FLASHBACK

El sábado, 11 de julio, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seamus (N/A: Bueno, en realidad, no se…pero supongamos, no?), y como era una fecha muy importante para los Gryffindor de 6º curso, pero claro que lo iban a celebrar a lo grande. Con una semana de anticipación prepararon todo. Ron se encargaría del trago y la comida, el, del lugar, y Neville, ayudado por Dean, se encargarían de la música. El lugar escogido fue la torre de Astronomía (N/A: Claro! El propio), y Ron logro abarrotarse de descomunales cantidades de botellas de whisky de fuego, y de mucha, mucha comida, gracias a la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, especialmente de Dobby. Empezada la fiesta, llego todo el mundo a celebrar (N/A: Pero claro! Cualquier aparecido se podía aparecer allí…nunca faltan), inclusive los de Slytherin, que nada tenían que hacer de allí, y que solo iban a pegarse una buena traba.

Ya estaban casi todos, después de haber transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que la fiesta había empezado, con una borrachera bastante evidente. Seamus bailaba en una improvisada tarima de strippers, colgándose del palo, con la corbata puesta en la cabeza. Neville vomitaba en un rincón, y Ron dormía en una mesa, mientras su preocupada pareja, Blaise (N/A: SIII! Yo apoyo BZ/RW), trataba de despertarlo, aunque no hacia mucho. Al fin y al cabo, el también estaba muy borracho. Vio también a Dean haciéndoles strip-tease a todas las chicas asistentes, que gritaban como locas histéricas. La única alejada era Cho, su traga (N/A: Diccionario: traga - dícese de la persona por la que sentimos atracción, que nos gusta) por mucho tiempo, que lo observaba intensamente. También notó a Malfoy, que los miraba a la vez, con una expresión extraña adornando su rostro. En ese momento, su mente se nubló, y lo último que distinguió fue una mano blanca y delgada que lo cogía y lo arrastraba, mientras escuchaba las voces y risas de Dean, que paraba de bailar y de Ron, que ya había despertado, mientras le gritaban

: - Dale Harry! Tu puedes!

FLASHBACK…

- Ahh…-se quedo mudo.

De repente, un sentimiento de dicha le floreció en el pecho. Se sintió contento de saber que ya había podido llegar a concretar algo con Cho. (N/A: ESPEREN! Se que esta un poco raro, pero ya verán el por que del pensar de Harry) .Se tranquilizo al saber que todo estaba en orden, y no se estaba volviendo loco, como estaba pensando, ya que últimamente, su mente lo estaba torturando con pensamientos que no le agradaban en absoluto, e incluian a cierto Slytherin rubio y palido. La prueba era que aun le gustaba Cho…o eso creía. Por eso, cuando volteó, esperando ver una espalda delicada y una cascada de cabello negro, y en vez de eso, encontró una espalda ancha y una cabeza de cabello rubio, casi se muere debido al impacto y el susto tan impresionante de ver a otro hombre en su cama, y en las misma condiciones en las que el se encontraba.

- aja…

De repente, un dolor agudo ataco su cuerpo. Corrió al baño, y se lavo la cara, quitándose la pesadez que tenia en sus parpados. Cuando termino, soltó un suspiro de alivio, cerró la llave del agua, y salio de allí, dispuesto a descubrir a su compañero de cama de esa noche. Una vez hubiera cerrado la puerta del baño, se dio cuenta precisamente en ese momento de que no había pasado la noche en su cuarto. Este estaba decorado con finas cortinas de color verde, y además tenia pequeños detalles plateados en los objetos que adornaban el sitio. Bastante aturdido, pensó: -"…Slytherin?...".

Recordó, en la fiesta, el único Slytherin que parecía sobrio era Draco Malfoy… y el se encontraba en un cuarto Slytherin, precisamente… además, había hallado a su lado a un tipo de cabello rubio…

Draco Malfoy… Slytherin… cabello rubio…. Draco Malfoy… Slytherin… cabello rubio…

MIERRRRRDAAAAAA¿DRACO MALFOY? – Pensó Harry, horrorizado (N/A: Me imagino que ustedes ya lo sabían, pero pobrecito, el trago le quemó unas cuantas neuronas, por eso se tardó en comprender… MWHAHAHA)

En ese momento, corrió a la cama para confirmar sus peores sospechas, deseando que fuera solo un error. Lamentablemente, no era ese el día de suerte para Harry. Detrás de la maraña de cabello rubio, logro distinguir su cara pálida y afilada, que parecía sumida en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

- Que vergüenza…que puta vergüenza, Harry J. Potter- Se recriminó a si mismo. – Durmiendo con el enemigo¿Qué te sucede?

Así, lentamente, la furia empezó a apoderarse de el, y cuando ya no pudo controlarla, decidió que seria muy bueno descargar su furia en la figura durmiente de Malfoy. Empezó a picarlo con el dedo.

- Tu, maldito violador, levántate

Draco despertó, fastidiado por el picoteo de Harry

- Ayyy, ya me levante… ¿Que…

No alcanzo a terminar, porque un puñetazo le hizo tragarse todas sus palabras

- Por violador

-¿Queee?

Luego, el dolor de su cara paso a ser menos importante cuando una patada en el estomago le saco todo el aire (N/A: Ay Dios, se están dando en la jeta…y duro, se van a matar o.0)

- Por hijueputa (N/A: Oohhhhh…se paso, que guache ¬ -¬)

Salio del cuarto, tan histérico que ni se acordó de que solo llevaba puesto una sábana, y dejando también a un Draco adolorido y muy confundido. Cuando pudo finalmente recuperar su respiración, escucho unos fuertes pasos cerca, en el pasillo. De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, revelando a un Harry totalmente rojo e iracundo.

- ¿Dónde esta la salida?

- Eh…dos puertas a la izquierda y cruzas el vestíbulo

- …Me llevo mi ropa

Harry agarro su uniforme tirado en el piso, y se lo puso mientras Draco lo miraba en silencio. Cuando termino, salio como una tromba del cuarto, maldiciendo a Draco, que estaba bastante avergonzado, mientras un ligero tinte rojo le cubría las mejillas.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry salía histérico de la sala común de Slytherin, asesinando mentalmente a Draco por haberse aprovechado de su estado de ebriedad, y haberle hecho quien sabe qué cochinadas. En menos de lo que esperaba, llego a su sala común, y la encontró llena de alumnos de primero y segundo. Subió a su cuarto, y vio a sus compañeros. Ron dormía con Blaise en su cama, Dean estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto de sabanas; Neville y Seamus parecían ser los únicos que habían logrado llegar de forma consciente a sus camas. Harry se acordó de las últimas palabras que tuvo con sus amigos antes de que se fuera con Malfoy.

- Malditos, no les importó que me hubiera llevado con el… no, pues, con estos amigos, para qué enemigos… ¬-¬

Pasó directo al baño, caminando por encima de sus compañeros. Ya adentro, se desvistió y bañó. Cuando terminó, se cambió en ropa limpia, y volvió a salir de la sala común para bajar al Gran Comedor. Iba distraído, aun madreando a Draco, cuando chocó con alguien.

-¿Harry?

Era Cho. Se le acercó un poco mas, y cuando lo tuvo bien cerca, se le lanzó encima para darle un abrazo. Por alguna razón, olvidó toda la simpatía que sentía por ella, y deseo haberla mandado a volar de un manotazo.

- Harry, habia estado tan preocupada por ti

- ¿Ah si¿Y eso?

- Pues pensé que te había pasado algo malo. Como te fuiste con Malfoy...-Harry pudo detectar en su voz un dejo de celos

- Espera, dices que me fui con Malfoy?

- Si¿no recuerdas?

-No mucho en realidad

- Bueno, el caso es que ayer estabas tan ebrio, que te iba a llevar a mi sala común para cuidarte (N/A: si? Como no…¬-¬). Pero cuando viste a Malfoy que ya se estaba yendo, te alejaste de mi y te lanzaste encima a el, y lo empezaste a abrazar y a decirle que lo querías, que te daba miedo decirlo, y un montón de cosas mas. Hasta lloraste y todo. Lo ultimo que supe fue que ambos se fueron corriendo juntos. Pobrecito, así debías estar de ebrio…

- Si…así estaría de ebrio – dijo Harry con poco convencimiento

-Harry, de verdad lo siento, pensé que te había pasado algo malo

- No, tranquila, no tenias que preocuparte.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, tal vez podriamos…

- Lo siento, no puedo – dijo Harry de forma cortante, y un poco distraido.

- Ahh..¿y puedo saber por que? – dijo Cho, bastante molesta por el rechazo

-Es que acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy importante

- Pero…

- Chao, nos vemos luego.

Harry salio disparado hacia su sala comun de nuevo. Al llegar, la encontro vacia

- Perfecto

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y rememoró todo lo sucedido

- 1º: me encuentro pensando en Malfoy desde hace semanas. Y no son cosas muy inocentes que digamos

2º: Nos hemos encontrado celebrando el cumpleaños de Seamos

3º: Me encuentro en un estado de total ebriedad, y según las malas lenguas, me le he declarado a Malfoy

4º: Me encontrado en bola, tirado en la cama de Malfoy y durmiendo con el, con antecedentes de borrachera…

-…

-…

-…

- OOOOOOOHHHHHH DIOOOOOS¿Qué he hecho¿Que he hecho? – Harry hundió su cabeza en las manos

- ¿Harry?

Era Ron. Harry levantó la cabeza y lo vio parado en las escaleras, con la cara palida y el pelo revuelto.

- Ahh, Ron…

- ¿De que hablas¿Qué sucedió con Malfoy?

Harry se quedo callado. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

-¿Harry?... ¿Tu y Malfoy? No lo puedo creer

Exacto. Lo había dicho en voz alta. Como siempre, la habia cagado.

"Nota mental: Próxima vez, cierra la jeta y ve a reflexionar en el baño"

-Ron, puedo explicarlo

-Mas te vale, Harry J. Potter

- Ehhh…veras…

-Harry, te advierto…

-…Bueno…

Silencio. Harry y Ron se miraron. El reloj sonaba, mas fuerte que nunca (N/A: Bueno, se que no hay un reloj en la sala común, pero supongamos, que si)

-tic

-…

-tac

-…

-tic

-…

-tac

Harry salio disparado de su sillón. Ron quedo estático, y luego reacciono. Salio corriendo detrás de el, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Cuando llego a la entrada de la sala común, desistió, y murmuro para si:

-Nah, algún día me lo tendrá que contar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

N/A: Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste. Espero dentro de poco tener listo el último capitulo, creo. Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Ahora, por favor, alimenta a la autora…

R&R!

Chau


	2. Fijate, me he dado cuenta de algo

Hola! Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo, como había prometido. Trate de subirlo lo más rápido posible, espero no haberme demorado mucho. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews, me ayudan a querer continuar el fic, y me dieron motivos para sentirme muy feliz! Lalalala!. Al final del fanfic haré los agradecimientos, personalmente. Espero que esta segunda parte les guste, así que aquí tienen.

Los pensamientos van en comillas, para que no se confundan.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la asesina perruna, yo solo poseo a Remus y el espiritu de Prongs y de Padfoot, pero el gobierno no me permite hablar de eso.

"EL DIA DESPUES DE AYER"

CAPITULO 2

Harry corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas le reclamaron por descanso. Se recostó en una de la cavernosas paredes y tomo aire.

…Dios, no sabía que el aire fuera tan…rico

- ¿Harry?

"Oh no… no otra vez"

Volteo un poco nervioso. Para su suerte, no era Ron. Pero cuando vio quien era en realidad, casi deseo que hubiera sido el.

- Harry, pensé que te había perdido. ¿No me vas a saludar?

- …Hola Cho

- Así esta mejor. Oye, me debes una invitación.

"Ahora esta vieja si se termino de tostar. ¿De donde carajos viene a sacar que yo la iba a invitar a salir a algún lado?"

- ¿Ahh, si? Pues mira que se me olvido.

- Bueno, no importa. ¿Sabes? En este momento mi sala común esta sola. Tal vez podríamos ir allí, y…no se, pasara el rato.

- Bueno, veras…

- Excelente, vamos

- No, espera!...- No pudo terminar, porque Cho lo cogio de la mano y salio corriendo hacia su sala común. Cuando llegaron allí, Cho lo empujo hacia adentro y lo miro de una forma que a Harry le pareció francamente aterradora.

- ¿Quieres subir a mi cuarto? Esta solo.- Dijo Cho con un tono de voz que intentaba sonar sexy.

- Veras, ehhh…- Dijo mas nervioso Harry

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque, sin previo aviso, Cho se le lanzo encima y empezó a besarlo. Harry, sin poder escapar, trataba miserablemente de detener el beso. Cuando Cho empezó a bajar lentamente por su cuello, Harry, sin poder contenerse más, grito:

- ¡NO MAS! PARA YA!

Cho lo miro con sorpresa, y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

Harry trato de tranquilizarse. Primero tomo aire, y cuando recupero su respiración normal, miro a Cho a los ojos y le dijo:

- No puedo

- ¿No puedes?

- Si, mira…lo siento mucho – Dijo bastante avergonzado, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Cho pudo notar que estaba bastante sonrojado. Ella lo miro durante un minuto muy fijamente. Harry le devolvió la mirada, a pesar de su sonrojo. Después del tenso silencio, Cho, con voz seria le dijo:

- Es por Malfoy¿verdad?

Harry suspiro resignado

- Si.

Cho lo miraba con compasión y rabia.

-¿Pero como? Si es tu enemigo…no tiene sentido!

- No entiendes Cho, ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo…Lo único que puedo decirte es que ya creo saber que es lo que quiero, y no pienso dejarlo ni por nada, ni por nadie.

Cho lo miro con ojos llorosos. Luego de un minuto en los que no se dijeron nada, ella hablo:

- bueno, creo que debes ir a buscarlo

Harry asintió y sonrió. Le dio las gracias

"Al fin entendió"

Lo que no sabia Harry es que tal vez mas tarde lamentaría el hecho de haberle creído. Una vez que el hubiera salio de la sala común de Ravenclaw, Cho se quedo observando con odio el punto donde hasta hace unos segundos Harry se encontraba parado, mientras murmuraba para si

- Esta me la pagas Potter. No me vas a hacer quedar como una pendeja.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco se encontraba en su habitación todavía, acostado en la cama. Mientras pensaba.

"No puedo creerlo. La única oportunidad que voy a tener con Potter ya se perdió. Ahora me va a odiar más que antes, y no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo, o se va a dar cuenta, me va a odiar más de lo que ya me odia y eso es lo que menos quiero ahora. Dios, que desgracia tan infinita la mía, quien me manda a ser tan marica!"

Bastante apesadumbrado, se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Ya adentro, se baño y cambio, tratando de olvidar la expresión de furia y de odio que tenia Potter cuando descubrió que había estado revolcándose la noche anterior con el. Se miro en el espejo y vio la marca que le había dejado el golpe de Harry en el rostro. Cuando termino de contemplarse y de vestirse, salio del baño y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Estaba muerto de hambre. Después de haber pasado toda la noche con un gloriosamente ebrio Harry Potter, por supuesto que tenia hambre, después de todo lo que hicieron…que bendición.

- Ehh, Draco… ¿a donde vas?

- Al Gran Comedor. Puede que tal vez te parezca increíble, pero tengo tanta hambre, que si no te quitas de mi camino, te pateare el culo.

- Uyyy, que agresivo…solo preguntaba.

- Bueno. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy…

- Un momento, Draco

Draco se giro, bastante molesto por la interrupción de Theodore.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno…lo de Potter

Draco se olvido por un momento de su estomago, que por los sonidos que emitía, parecía a punto de gritar "ALIMENTAMEEEEEE", miro con una expresión de sorpresa a Theodore. Se acordó de que compartía habitación con otros 4 muchachos, y que la noche anterior había entrado con Harry en sus brazos, sin ni siquiera inmutarse de la presencia de sus compañeros, que seguramente se habrían deleitado viéndolos a ellos mientras hacían sus cosas.

"No cerré los doseles de mi cama…ni siquiera puse un encantamiento silenciador… ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? Ohhh, porque a mi, porque a mi!"

- ¿Si¿Que sucede?

Se formo un silencio bastante tenso entre ambos. Theodore miraba a Draco tan fijamente, que parecía atravesar su mente y leer sus pensamientos. Draco, en cambio, miraba fijamente sus zapatos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fascinantes que podían llegar a ser los cordones de sus tenis.

- Bueno¿no me vas a explicar nada de lo que paso?

- ¿Y porque debería explicártelo? Es mi vida, y no eres nadie para decirme que hacer…además, también es mi habitación.

Esa fue la gota que derramo la copa. Theodore, de un brinco, se acerco a Draco con la indignación impresa en su mirada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el, susurro, bastante furioso:

- Mira Draco, se suponía que eras uno de los enemigos de Potter. Recuerda que el envió a Azkaban a nuestros padres, como puedes…engañarnos de esa forma!

Draco levantó la mirada. Vio que Theodore parecía a punto de estrangularlo. Suspiro, para sorpresa de el, y respondió, con voz cansina:

- Mira, puede que sea mi padre y todo, pero, la realidad, era un hijueputa. Además, no me tienta la idea de unirme a el. Es cierto que valoro mucho la pureza de la sangre, pero eso no me va a convertir en un asesino obsesionado con limpiar al mundo mágico de los magos que son sangre sucia.

Theodore estaba más furioso todavía, si eso era posible. Se alejo de Draco, y dirigiéndole una mirada bastante fría, le dijo:

- Bien, haz lo que se te de la gana

Draco lo miro a la cara y asintió. Poco le importaba lo que pensara ahora de el, no estaba tan retorcido como su padre. Es cierto que esa noticia le dio duro, pero durante las vacaciones, comprendió que su padre estaba enloqueciendo. Estaba obsesionado con volver al lado del Señor Tenebroso, y junto a él, exterminar a Harry, y continuar con la limpieza de sangre, de formas bastante grotescas. Y como podía el seguir ese mismo camino, después de haberse convencido, a duras penas, que finalmente ese desprecio que había sentido por Harry había cruzado la famosa línea del odio al amor, y ya era algo tan fuerte que por más que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, no lo podía negar.

Sin darle más importancia a la discusión que acababa de tener con su compañero, se fue de la sala común hacia el Gran Comedor. Tal vez, si salía de allí, la opresión que sentía en su pecho se alivianara, mientras se distraía y alejaba ese sentimiento de culpa que lo golpeaba cada vez que recordaba la mirada cargada de veneno de Harry y la cara de decepción de Theodore.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Colin se encontraba mirando fijamente la videocámara de su padre, mientras trataba de encantarla para que filmara sola. Dennis lo vio y se acerco a el.

- Hola Colin¿Qué haces?

- Trato de recordar el encantamiento para que la cámara pueda funcionar

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Papa quería ver los partidos de quidditch. Estaba muy interesado cuando le conté que existía un deporte que se jugaba en escobas.

- Interesante…

Dennis se sentó al lado de su hermano. De un momento a otro, Colin salto del sillón, y grito "YA RECUERDO". Con un movimiento de varita, pronuncio el hechizo. Inmediatamente, la cámara se levanto en el aire, emitió un zumbido y se encendió. Colin comprobó que funcionaba perfectamente, y le dijo a su hermano:

- Es hora de que esta cámara se pasee un poco por Hogwarts

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

N/A: Bueno¿que tal? Ese era el segundo capitulo, espero que este bueno. Se que la ultima parte esta como rara, pero ya van a ver, solo esperen. Con el siguiente capitulo, creo que se acaba la historia, pero de verdad que me ha encantado escribirla -. Ya verán como esto termina…solo les digo que mis finales no son nada convencionales…muahahahahahahaha. Gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews, si quieren ver la nota personal de agradecimiento, busquen su nombre.

**Gata89:** Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te guste. Ojala sigas leyendo

**Xin the goddes of the death: **Gracias por tu review. Me parece genial que mi fic te haya gustado. Sigue en contacto!

**SerenitaKou: **Muchísimas gracias! Que bueno que te haya parecido chistoso, para mi también lo fue y lo pase bakano escribiéndolo. Gracias por decir que el fic tiene futuro, me has alegrado bastante. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Pronguies the best: **Hola amigorra! Gracias por el review, me parece genial que me apoyes y que te haya gustado. Creo que debemos ya subir el primer capitulo del fic de nosotras,no? Y espera, que un dia de estos te caigo en la casa…LOVE YA, PRONGUIES!...muahahahahahaha!

**Kai250: **Gracias, estas en lo correcto, es un HP/DM, y según lo que dijiste, que la culpa no solo era de Draco es verdad. Harry tiene su escondido, y lo acaba de revelar en este capitulo. Espero te guste, y….SLASH RULZ! HP/DM!

**Beautycien hp: **Hola! Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya hecho reír. Aquí tienes, he actualizado el fic, espero que la segunda parte te guste.

**Hino: **Hola! Que bakano encontrar a alguien en Bucaramanga que le guste el slash y Harry también, además de mi amiga Pronguies y yo. Tienes 15? Yo también!. Gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo!. Y sabes? Me encantaría que siguiéramos en contacto. Escríbeme a mi mail, esta en la bio.

**Manini: **Hola! Que nick tan bakano, me recuerda al perro negro de mis tíos, jeje -. Gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho!. Estuve echando una mirada a tu bio, y vi que tienes un fic. Voy a leerlo, asi que espera un review mio.

**SteDiethel: **Gracias por el review, mira, acá tienes el segundo capitulo, así que espero que sigas leyendo -

**Iva girl: **Hola! Gracias por el review…por cierto, siento lo de las opiniones metidas…no puedo evitarlo, es una enfermedad --. Pero ya no veras eso aquí. Gracias por tu consejo.

**Hanani Uzumaki: **Hola! Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo, aca tienes la continuación.

En general, gracias (no me cansare de repetirlo). Besos, abrazos y galletas a todos!. Esperen el tercer capitulo, que vendrá pronto si Dios quiere.

Por favor, alimenta a la autora.

R&R

Chau.


	3. Grabalo todo, Dennis!

Hola gente linda, espero que estén bien. Bueno, este, lamentablemente para mi, es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia (FINAL, FINAL…NO DA MAS!) Puedo decirles que la pase rebakano escribiéndola, y disfrute leyendo sus reviews, pues porque me dan consejos y todo eso para mejorar en las próximas veces. Espero dentro de poco subir otra historia, y me verán pronto por acá, en un fic que vamos a escribir Pronguies y yo. Entonces, no me demoro, y dejo de hablar, aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo, ojala que les guste, así que… ENJOY.

Recuerden, pensamientos en comillas, para que no se confunda.

DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya saben, Harry no es mío, aunque quisiera…tal vez, algún día (hey, de ilusión también vive el hombre)

"EL DIA DESPUES DE AYER"

CAPITULO 3

Colin y su hermano caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Dennis sostenía la cámara, mientras filmaba a su hermano que hacia un pequeño recorrido por el colegio.

- Y este es el Gran Comedor. Es realmente grande, y el techo representa el estado del cielo y del clima del día. Es interesante, pues muchas cosas pueden pasar aquí…

Dicho esto, entraron por las puertas. Estaba lleno de alumnos que charlaban muy animados. Justo en ese momento, entró Harry también.

Y Colin tuvo que agradecer a Dios que para su suerte, llevaba la cámara.

FLASHBACK…

Cho se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor. Durante su recorrido, se encontró a unas cuentas personas a las que había detenido para contarles lo sucedido entre Harry y Draco, obviamente, cambiando algunas partes de la historia, que podían convenirle a ella. Como resultado, Harry ahora era visto como un alcohólico, aprovechado, violador, y aparte, marica, según Cho. Ella había dado su versión de los hechos a todos los curiosos que querían conocer lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. Les dijo que Harry se había tomado el solo una caja de seis botellas de whisky de fuego. Que intento pegarle a Seamus con su zapato mientras bailaba. Que había tratado de besarla, y si no hubiera sido porque le había encantado con un eficiente _tarantallegra_, ese intento hubiera podido pasar a mayores. Y para rematar, hizo creer a todos que Harry luego de la confesión que solamente ella, Draco y algunos de los presentes que estaban sobrios; que para ese entonces eran unos poquísimos; habían logrado presenciar, se fue con Draco al despacho de Filch, donde, literalmente, hicieron de todo, y hasta habían intentado incluir a la señora Norris en sus jueguitos pervertidos. Conclusión: el pandemónium total.

Para suerte de Cho, entre los curiosos se encontraba su amiga, Marietta Edgecombe, la sapa que había delatado al ED el curso anterior. Y como en su naturaleza de sapa estaba el ser chismosa, era de esperarse que ayudase a Cho a regar el rumor por todo Hogwarts como si fuera pólvora. Como resultado, a la hora de la comida, ya casi todo el alumnado conocía este chisme y no había cosa que distrajera la atención de todos de la impactante "noticia". Ni siquiera Voldemort.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry sintió las miradas de sus compañeros clavarse en su persona, mientras cruzaba los pasillos. Decidió restarle importancia, igual, desde lo sucedido el curso pasado, ya casi era común que lo miraran y hablaran de el.

"Pero…me pregunto que habré hecho para que hablen de mi ahora"

Alcanzó las puertas del Gran Comedor. Junto a ella se encontraba un grupito de chicos de Ravenclaw, que hablaban muy animadamente. Cuando vieron a Harry, se callaron y le lanzaron miradas acusadoras. Esto no le dio buena espina.

"¿Qué carajos…?"

Ignoró lo sucedido y entró. Vio que el lugar estaba lleno de alumnos que charlaban, quizá con demasiado entusiasmo, y sospecho que al igual que los chicos de Ravenclaw, el resto del colegio también hablaba de el. Cuando se percataron de su presencia, voltearon a verlo. Algunos lo miraban mal, otros susurraban cosas a los oídos de sus compañeros sin quitarle un ojo de encima. De nuevo, hizo caso omiso de todo y se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sirvio y empezó a comer.

"Esto ya me esta molestando. ¿Por qué todo el colegio me esta viendo así?"

Para olvidarse de las miradas que había recibido de sus compañeros. Decidió seguir comiendo. Sintió que se sentaban a su lado derecho e izquierdo, y levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Ron y a Hermione, ocupando sus respectivos puestos, en cada uno de los lados de Harry. Viendo que sus amigos se comportaban de manera extraña, dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Hola!. Pensé que no bajarían.

Ambos lo miraron con gesto reprobatorio. Eso fue el límite para la paciencia de Harry.

- Que bien… ¿podría alguien hacerme el grandísimo favor de explicarme ahora que fue lo que hice para que todo el mundo me este mirando como si fuera lo peor?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, Harry

- ¿Cómo pudiste Harry?... ¿Con Malfoy? – dijo Ron, bastante iracundo

- A ver¿Cómo pude que? Porque, para que vean, no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando.

- Harry…Padma le contó a Parvati lo que Cho le había dicho sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta. Que habías tratado de besar a Cho a la fuerza, que traste de pegarle a Seamus con uno de tus zapatos, y que luego te fuiste a hacer quien sabe que cochinadas en el despacho de Filch con Malfoy.

Harry, que en ese momento tomaba jugo de calabaza de su vaso, escupió al escuchar la historia de boca de su amigo, y se paro de la mesa, mirando con sorpresa y horror a Ron:

- ¿QUE YO QUEEEEE!

- Harry, cálmate…

- ¿COMO PRETENDES QUE ME CALME SI ES UNA MENTIRA?...Y DE LAS MÁS REBUSCADAS!

A este punto, todo el Gran Comedor lo había oído y lo miraban, ávidos de información. Harry volteo a ver a todos, y les grito:

- ¿COMO PUEDEN CREERLE A ESA VIEJA,"POBRE-ILUSA-MAS- TOSTADA- QUE-UNA-CABRA" DE CHO CHANG?

EL Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio. Nadie se percato en ese momento que Draco había llegado y miraba a Harry con una expresión de sorpresa. Ni notaron que Cho había entrado también, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios, mientras le dirigía a Harry una mirada gélida. Tampoco vieron a los hermanos Creevy, que grababan todo lo que sucedía con su filmadora, mientras el mayor de ellos, Colin hablaba a la cámara con mucho entusiasmo.

Harry, sin embargo, vio a Cho deslizarse por los puestos, tratando de llegar a su mesa sin ser vista. Su cara se sonrojo mucho por la rabia, y le gritó a todo pulmón:

-¿QUE CARAJOS HAS HECHO!. ES LA HISTORIA MAS ESTUPIDA QUE HE OIDO EN MI VIDA!

Cho pareció ponerse mas contenta con la reacción de Harry

- Pero¿Cómo puedes negar lo que paso?. Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Al menos que…tengas testigos que puedan negar lo que he dicho.

Al decir esto, la sonrisa de Cho creció. Sabía que nadie acudiría en ayuda de Harry.

-Bueno, creo que yo puedo desmentir eso

Todos voltearon a ver a Luna Lovegood. Harry suspiro aliviado, mientras la sonrisa de Cho se convertía en una mueca nerviosa. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?. Ella estaba viendo a Seamus bailar, y recordó no haberla visto tomando whisky de fuego, solo inocentes botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que cogia de la mesa de las bebidas. Estaba bastante lucida, aunque decidió no prestarle atención. Después de todo, era Lunatica Lovegood, nadie se interesaba en ella. Cho, recuperando su gesto arrogante, volvió a hablar:

- ¿si?. A ver, y según tú, en tu mundo fantástico¿que fue lo que paso?

Luna, ignorando el comentario, dijo:

- Bueno, yo estaba viendo el espectáculo de streapp-tease que estaba dando Finnigan. Como tenía sed, fui a tomar algo de la mesa de las bebidas. Desde ahí te vi a ti tratando de llevarte a Harry contigo, que, por cierto, estaba muy ebrio. Sin embargo… - Luna miro a Harry. El comprendió, sabia ya que luego de que Cho había tratado de llevárselo, el se había lanzado en brazos de Draco, declarándole todos sus sentimientos, y haciéndole una propuesta, que, como la misma Cho le había dicho, se fueron a realizar luego en el cuarto de Draco. Su boca se seco de repente. Estaba perdido.

- Pero no has terminado de contarnos lo que sucedió. – Cho sonrió. Sabía lo que seguía. - Además¿como podemos estar seguros de que lo que dices es cierto y no otro de tus cuentos raros?

Luna siguió explicando, de nuevo ignorado los comentarios de Cho

- Como iba diciendo, luego de que Harry se separo de ti… - Luna pareció meditar la forma como diría lo siguiente – Bueno, Harry decidió irse de la fiesta con Malfoy… y respecto a tu segunda pregunta, puedo decirte que no son inventos míos, Ginny estaba conmigo. Ella también lo vio. ¿No es cierto Ginny?

Ginny asintió. Enseguida recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Cho. Al igual que Luna, la ignoro, y carraspeo para atraer la atención hacia ella.

- Yo puedo dar testimonio de que no se encontraban en el despacho de Filch. Esta mañana fui allí muy temprano a buscar un libro que había perdido y cuando entre al despacho, no estaban. Si hubieran ido como tu insinúas, ellos estarían en el momento en el que yo entre a buscar mi libro.

Cho miraba de forma asesina a Luna y a Ginny por haber desmentido su historia. Ahora quedaría en ridículo al frente de todo el colegio. Pero aun le quedaba una oportunidad…Tomo aire y habló:

- Bueno, tal vez no todo lo que dije sea cierto, pero¿Qué me dicen de el y Malfoy? Hasta ustedes lo confirmaron.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry. Ahora si que estaba perdido, pues sabia que era verdad. Recorrió con la mirada el Gran Comedor y sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta. Allí estaban Draco y los hermanos Creevey, que seguían filmando lo que sucedía. Harry miro a Draco a los ojos, esperando encontrar algo. Después de unos minutos, vio un destello en sus ojos y enseguida supo lo que necesitaba saber. Se sintió lleno de renovada valentía, y grito:

- Bueno, que carajo... ¿SABEN? SI, ME GUSTA DRACO MALFOY, Y NO ME AVERGUENZO DE ELLO.

Todo el salón volvió a quedar en silencio. Algunos tenían expresión de desconcierto, y abrían demasiado la boca. Harry vio a Draco mas rojo que el cabello de Ron, pero mantenía su mirada firme en el. Se volvieron a mirar, y Harry distinguió una sonrisa asomar en los labios de Draco. Sin caer en cuenta de lo que hacían, se fueron acercando muy lentamente. Sintieron las miradas de todos en sus nucas. Al final, quedaron uno al frente del otro.

- Ehhh…

- Si…

-…

-…

Silencio. Hasta que la estridente voz de Colin Creevey se escuchó por todo el recinto.

- Y esto era a lo que me refería. En directo para ustedes en el mundo muggle, la declaración del niño-que-vivio, Harry Potter, a su enemigo durante muchos años, Draco Malfoy. – Luego murmuro en voz baja a su hermano – Grábalo todo Colin, que nada se pierda. Esto le va a encantar a la familia y a los vecinos.

Todos parecieron reaccionar, especialmente Harry y Draco que se abalanzaron el uno encima del otro y se dieron un apasionado beso. Oyeron a los demás suspirar y emitir gruñidos, algunos de aprobación, otros…no tanto. Se separaron, pues el oxigeno, indispensable tanto para magos como para muggles, les apremiaba en ese momento. Luego, los aplausos y vítores de la gran mayoría de estudiantes retumbaron e hicieron temblar el Gran Comedor. Por Dios, no era cosa que pasara todos los días, además…era Harry Potter, declarándose a su peor enemigo. Nunca se había visto, ni siquiera en tele -novela muggle. Harry y Draco se sonrieron. Harry vio a Hermione que le daba una sonrisa de aprobación, mientras le daba a Ron un golpe en la cabeza, que lo miraba con la boca abierta, pero ya sin rastro de esa mirada inquisitoria en sus ojos. Recordó que Ron también andaba con un Slytherin; ahora no podía recriminarle nada. Sonrió

Se sintió feliz, pues al menos seguía contando con el apoyo de sus amigos. Draco, por su lado, vio a la mesa de su casa. Aun seguían consternados. Demasiado consternados como para cerrar la boca. Vio a Pansy llorar en el hombro de Millicent, y a Blaise, que le hacia una mueca afirmativa. Draco sintio alivio, pues al menos contaba con uno de los pocos amigos que tenia.

Los vítores, silbidos, aplausos, llantos y gritos no cesaban. Colin aprovecho el momento, y dirigiéndose a la cámara, dijo:

- YA LO VIERON. HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY…JUNTOS¿¿QUIEN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO?

Esto pareció aumentar la emoción de los presentes que ahora querían ser grabados, y gritaban cursilerías a la cámara, como "JESS, TE AMO", "VIVA EL MILAN", "KISS ES LO MEJOR" , "ESTOY BIEN MA…"

- Agghhh, se acabo la batería Colin

Colin tomo la cámara y la guardo. Luego, le sonrió a su hermano y le dijo:

- No importa, ya tenemos lo que queríamos…imagínate, si vendiéramos esto…SEREMOS RICOS!

Lo último que vieron fue a Harry y a Draco correr fuera del Gran Comedor a continuar con sus "cositas". Se lo merecían, después de todo.

FLASHBACK…

- Bueno Dennis, ya puse la batería nueva. Hay que acabar con este poco de cinta que queda…

Dennis se plantó al frente de su hermano que lo filmaba en la Sala Común. Dennis hablo:

- Bueno, eso es todo lo que hay que conocer acerca de Hogwarts. Así que, este es el…

- Apúrate…

Dennis alcanzo a exclamar, antes de que la cinta acabara:

- Este es el fin.

La cámaradejo de filmar. Colin hablo:

- Listo… Eso es todo. Vamos, me muero de hambre

Salieron de la Sala Común, si darse cuenta que Harry tomaba la cámara y extraía la cinta.

- Tú vienes conmigo. ¿Qué les parece si algún día lo vemos todos en el reproductor nuevo de Hermione?

Atrás de el, Ron y Hermione reían con ganas, mientras se escondían el video salían juntos también de la Sala Común.

Al parecer, no habría fortuna para los hermanos Creevey.

**FIN**

Bueno, eso es todo. Que cursi me salio, pero no pude evitarlo. Gracias a todos los leyeron y siguieron "El día después de ayer" lo quiero restos. Gracias también por el apoyo, fue muy significativo. Solo me resta decirles chaito, y desearles una feliz navidad a todos y también un feliz año nuevo 2006 de parte de su autora Kimineko. Nos vemos pronto. Pásenla bien.

Besos, abrazos y galletas a todos.

**Novak Pumpkin: **Gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capitulo. Acá ya esta finalizado. Feliz navidad y año nuevo, que estes bien

**Manini: **Gracias de nuevo!. Que pena si no viste mi respuesta, tarde me vine a dar cuenta que hubo un error y tu respuesta quedo unida a otra (que ignorante). Gracias por tu comprensión. Feliz navidad y año nuevo, que estés bien

**Ashley Potter Malfoy: **Hola!. Gracias por tu review…ya ves lo que pasó con la cámara. Espero te haya gustado, te deseo feliz navidad y año nuevo.

**Marissa: **Hola!. Bueno, gracias por tu review, me encanta que te parezca bueno. Sorry por los capítulos cortos, es que estoy falta de imaginación. Gracias por tu consejo, feliz navidad y año nuevo!

**Hino: **Hola, bueno, ya resolviste tu inquietud, no le hice ningún daño excesivo a Harry y Draco… no me lo perdonaría. Espero tu mail. Feliz navidad y año nuevo

**SerenitaKou: **Hola. Gracias por tu review, que bueno que creas que tiene futuro. Cuídate también, espero que estes bien. Feliz navidad y año nuevo

**Alega Sumino-Sham: **Hola!. Gracias por tu review y el consejo. De verdad que soy una guache de primera categoría, lo reconozco… es que es una enfermedad. Bueno, tal vez chibi Sumy esta un poco en lo correcto…jeje, pero que le hacemos, así es el amor y ellos dos!. Que estés bien, feliz navidad y año nuevo

**Gata89: **Hola corazón!. Sorry, pero hasta acá llega la historia. Primero iba a ser un one-shot, y no pude. Luego calcule dos capítulos, y me salieron tres. Y así quedo, ya no se que mas podría hacer…bueno, queda la opción del epilogo, jeje. Ya viste lo de la cámara, y la venganza de Cho. Theodore no decidió vengarse, primero, es un idiota, y segundo, no puede hacer nada, porque si lo hace, Draco lo destruiría. (Se nota que amo a Draco?). Gracias por leer, que estés bien y feliz navidad y año nuevo.

**Wilhelmina Gaunt: **Hola! Que bueno que hayas decidido entrar a a escribir tus fics, te echare una visita pronto a tu bio. Gracias por tu review…y si, es cierto, a mi también me dio como cosa describir la pareja de ellos, es tan compleja, por eso me gusta!. Gracias de nuevo, y que pases una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo

**Xin the goddes of the death: **Hola!. Gracias por el review, de verdad que si trate de actualizar rapidito, porque como soy perezosa, pues mínimo me daba flojera subirlo. Y acá tienes el ultimo capitulo también, espero que te guste. También te agradezco por el consejo…como le había dicho a Alega Sumino-Sham, la explicación radica en que soy una guache de primera categoría, y además, conviviendo en un colegio donde se la pasan diciendo eso (quien lo creería, un bonito y respetado colegio femenino de la ciudad…y las alumnas dicen eso…ja), pues queda como difícil, su vuelve como una enfermedad. Gracias de nuevo por todo. Que estés bien, te deseo feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo.

Bueno, ahora si me despido. No olviden, el mejor regalo que puedo recibir es un review de ustedes.

R&R

Gracias por leer, los quiero!

Feliz navidad y año nuevo!


End file.
